minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Why?
So, I would like to tell a story of a past experience, from 1.3 - 1.4 versions of Minecraft. I spawned usual, cutting down trees, doing what you would do when you first started. Then I started fitting into a first night home, you know the ones that are squares. The first night occurred and I got out a bed (only red at the time) and I slept. In the morning I started hunting for iron in a mine I made, I was a bit scared as I dug deeper since I was stupid and brought no torches. I finally reached a cave and went back up to my miniature den, when I finally made a torch I couldn't place one. I thought it was a glitch at first until I got a permanent house. Mobs would frequently spawn since the place was pitch black, I started hearing weird noises from a mob that was there but not apparently in the world. I told my brother and we played together on the world, he said that something was weird on his screen and the place had torches but mobs would spawn. I said to my brother that on my screen the place had no torches. We both got a bit scared and logged off for the day. We went on the next day but my brother was busy so he had to go early, I was left alone on the world. The weird mob made louder noises when he was gone, I asked it "Why are you here? " it mimicked in a loud voice " Why? Why? Why? " I heard footsteps in the world, the creature was coming towards me in my house. A distorted voice from the mob was mimicking it's tone saying " WHY? WHY? WHY? ". The mob was in my sight now, it was a spider-like creature with a dreary face and big blue eyes. It was behaving like a usual spider but it's noise was supernatural. I thought it couldn't get into my oak house until it started taking blocks like an Enderman. Was it even a spider? It fell into the house and killed my player, the death screen had the words "WHY ARE YOU HERE? " I couldn't respawn so I deleted the world. It wouldn't delete, I went in the world again but the creature was gone. I sighed in relief as I thought it was just something weird with the game or a glitch with an Enderman or spider. I started hunting for a cave and I found one, I usually started hunting for ores until I heard the echoes of the mob saying " WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? " I responded with nothing and kept on mining. As I got deeper in the cave I heard the echoes, then I saw the mob again. The spider mob killed me again, this time I could respawn. I re spawned in my old house, How was it still in the world? The spider mob was still there making loud noises and screams, I finally decided to sleep in my bed. What could go wrong? I woke up and the mob was close to my house, it kept on saying "WHY?" and "THIS IS MY WORLD NOW. ". It ran into my house and said " YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL. " It killed me the third time, the screen said " LEAVE WHY? " I tried to investigate about the creature, but nothing said about it except a page about a spider. It was useless and I tried to go into the files of the world. The mobs that were in the world were Spiders and nothing else. I went into the textures folder but I didn't see the mob's texture. A code file in terminal just said "WHY" in the save. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft